


Home

by country13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/country13/pseuds/country13
Summary: Ian comes home to Mickey after his outing with his crooked bitch of a PO, Paula.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, mickey - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> After discovering through pictures we had two deleted gallavich scenes from 10x06, I was so upset, that I had to write something. The scene with Ian cleaning Mickey up in the bathroom was especially painful, since we have been dying for a scene like that for years. So I decided to write my own version of how I think this night happened. This is all fluff and ooey, gooey, sweetness.

Mickey bounded down the stairs of the Gallagher house as soon he heard the front door open and close. When he got to the bottom, an older Hispanic man passed by him on his way to the kitchen to join the large group of Hispanic people already there.

Mickey rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. “Another damn Mexican.” Since he had found out that none of the Mexicans currently living under the Gallagher roof were part of the cartel out to off his ass, they were basically just getting on his last fucking nerve.

He was already on edge enough since Ian’s PO had come to the house and took him to fuck knows where. It had been a couple hours and there was still no word from him. Mickey had checked his phone probably close to a thousand times by now. He called and texted him too many times to be perceived as normal, but got no answer and he was fucking worried.

When Ian told Mickey who is PO was earlier that afternoon after his welcome home fuck, his cackles automatically rose. Paula’s reputation definitely preceded her, and Mickey was none too happy to find out that they now had to deal with her bullshit for the next two years.

Apparently she wasn’t too happy with him right now because he had stopped to help someone who actually needed it while running their next fake “rescue” and cost her some fucking kickbacks. Fucking bitch. All he knew was that if she hurt one red hair on his head, Mickey would fucking kill her, even if it meant going right back in the joint.

Mickey stomped back up the stairs, entering what was their room now and closing the door behind him. He threw himself on the bed and heaved a heavy sigh. He rested his hand on his chest, thrumming his fingers lazily. He reached in his pocket to check his phone yet again. Still nothing. Fuck.

He dialed Ian’s number again and listening impatiently to the ringing on the other end. “Pick the fucking phone up, Ian,” Mickey huffed. When there was no answer, he stabbed the end call button and threw his phone down on the bed.

He couldn’t fucking believe this. He was finally free, finally able to be with Ian outside of prison walls, and they still had to deal with bullshit. He was so sick of living in fear. Between the cartel trying to kill his ass and Ian’s crooked PO, they just couldn’t catch a break.

Hell, Mickey had only been at the Gallagher house for a few hours and they were already apart. In the joint, they couldn’t stand the sight of each other most of the time. Being locked in a matchbox 24-7 will do that to you. But now, Mickey couldn’t stand being away from him. Mickey needed him like he needed air to breathe. And considering he didn’t know what that sadistic bitch was doing to him, Mickey would feel a lot better when Ian was home safe where he belonged.

The front door opened and closed again, and Mickey jumped up and ran down the stairs. It was lip with his baby. Goddammit.

“Ay,” Mickey greeted, his lips turned in a disappointed frown.

“Mick,” Lip answered as he cradled the baby in his arms.

“You seen Ian?”

Lip shook his head as the baby started fussing. “Not since he left with his PO.”

“Fuck,” Mickey muttered, rubbing his brow with his finger anxiously.

“You haven’t heard from him?” Mickey shook his head. “Should we be worried?”

“I fucking hope not,” Mickey answered honestly. “That Paula’s a real piece of work though.”

“Well, let’s wait a little bit longer, then if we don’t hear anything we’ll go looking for him. Yeah?”

“Yeah, uh, okay,” Mickey nodded. He scratched under his nose with his thumbnail. “Thanks man.”

Lip nodded, then walked over to the baby’s crib and laid him down. Or was it a girl? Mickey didn’t fucking know.

Mickey turned and made his way up the stairs again. Once he was back in their room, he laid back on their bed on his side. He had always slept on the side against the wall, and he didn’t see any reason in changing now. He laid on his side facing the center of the room. His reached his hand over to Ian’s side, rubbing up and down slowly. The sheets were cold to the touch. He leaned over to his pillows and took a deep breath in. They smelled just like the body wash he always used in prison. It was a rich, woodsy smell-familiar and comforting.

God he was such a bitch for that redhead. But he didn’t care. He loved him and just wanted to be with him. Simple as that.

The front door opened and closed yet again, but Mickey didn’t move. He just scoffed angrily, not bothering to waste his time going back downstairs to be disappointed with the wrong Gallagher. Or another Mexican. Fuck ‘em all.

Mickey heard heavy footsteps ascend the stairs. They got closer and closer, then the bedroom door swiftly swung open, and a visibly angry Ian Gallagher entered the room. Mickey’s first reaction was a sigh of relief at the sight of the man before him. But then he took in the sweat that covered his forehead, the clenched fists, and the way he immediately started pacing the floor, and knew this wasn’t the happy go lucky Ian Gallagher that he knew and loved.

His chest heaved with each heavy breath while his face was contorted into an angry scowl. Mickey stood up and crossed the small bedroom over to where he was.

“What happened, Ian? What did that bitch do to you?”

“Oh, trust me,” Ian growled, “you don’t want to know.”

That didn’t help him feel any better. “Yes the fuck I do.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm as he passed by during his walking back and forth. “Would you stop for two fucking seconds? What happened?”

Ian couldn’t even look him in the eye. His face was beet red and his fists were still clenched at his sides. Mickey put his hands on his upper arms, rubbing slowly up and down trying to calm him down. His breaths finally slowed and became more even to where he was finally able to talk.

“She tied me to a fucking chair, put ground beef on my crotch, and threatened to release some fucking crazy ass dog on me if I didn’t agree not to pull the EMT shit again.”

Mickey blinked a couple times, sure he had heard Ian wrong. “She put what on your what?”

“You fucking heard me, Mick. I’m not repeating it,” Ian warned with a stern look.

Mickey tried hard to stifle the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. “Did you tell her I’m the only one who can eat your meat?”

The laugh that threatened spilled out. Ian looked at him like he was crazy. “I know you are not laughing at me right now, you asshole.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Mickey placated in between ongoing giggles. “I’ll stop.”

They looked at each other then, both of them busting out laughing together. “You’re a fucking dick,” Ian said in between fits of laughter.

“You fucking love it and you know it.”

Their laughter subsided after a couple more minutes and they pressed their bodies close together, their faces inches apart. Ian’s hand came up to cup Mickey’s face, his fingers brushing lightly over his cheek. “You’re damn right I do,” Ian said softly, his breath fanning over Mickey’s skin. “I love you, Mick.”

“I love you too, Ian.” Mickey blew out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“What?” Ian asked, his other hand coming up to cup the other side of Mickey’s face.

“I was so fucking scared,” Mickey admitted after a beat.

“Why? You mean because of Paula? That bitch wouldn’t do anything to me. I make her too much money.”

“No, not that.” Mickey said shyly. “Well, not exactly.”

“Then what?”

Mickey brought his hands up to rest on Ian’s forearms, letting his eyes travel up and truly appreciate the relief that flooded through him that his boyfriend was with him in one piece. He met Ian’s eyes and matched the soft sincerity that Ian looked down at him with.

“I just knew that she was going to hurt you somehow and I was going to have to kill her and end up in prison again and….and….” Mickey’s voice trailed off as the lump in his throat threatened to choke him and the tears that welled up in his eyes threatened to fall.

“And what, Mick?” Ian asked, tenderly stroking his face, searching his eyes for answers. It had been so long since Ian had seen this side of Mickey-the soft, tender side-that he was out of practice reading him. Mickey kept his guard up in prison at all times. He wasn’t going to be anybody’s bitch. Even when they fucked, it was quick and dirty so they didn’t get caught by the guards. Ian had to admit, he had missed this side of Mickey, even though it killed him seeing the unshed tears in his eyes.

“And I’d never see you again,” Mickey finally answered.

Ian shook his head slowly from side to side as he smiled down at the love of his life. “I’d never let that happen. I just got you back. I’m not losing you ever again.”

Mickey nodded as he sniffed and smiled back at him. Ian brought his lips to the crinkles at the corner of one of Mickey’s eyes, softly kissing his tears away. He kissed the other eye, then his nose, then finally, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Mickey’s lips were warm and pliant under his. Ian couldn’t express how happy he was to have Mickey back with him, free and safe. Ian was going to do everything in his power to make him happy.

Ian finally broke the kiss, his eyes scanning up and down Mickey’s face. His fingers came up to brush lightly against the small scratch on his cheek, then traveled up to his forehead to another scratch. Scratches he had gotten from busting into Ian’s bedroom window earlier that day. It had scared the shit out of him at first, but the elation he felt at seeing his boyfriend quickly had taken over.

He kissed beside each of them as Mickey closed his eyes, reveling in the intimate gesture.

“Come here,” Ian said as he grabbed Mickey’s hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Just come with me.” So he did, and they walked into the bathroom. “Sit.” Ian pointed to the toilet.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked as he sat down on the toilet. 

Ian went to the shelf in search of something, then when he didn’t find what he needed, starting rifling through drawers. He finally stopped searching, apparently finding what he needed as Mickey watched him curiously, waiting for an explanation.

Ian walked over to the sink with a first aid kit. He opened it up and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a box of band aids. He pulled out some cotton balls and placed them on the other side of the opened first aid kit. He opened the bottle of peroxide, grabbed a cotton ball and turned the bottle over to cover it with the liquid.

Once he had enough, he put the bottle down on the edge of the sink. “Well, if I can’t help anybody with any of my EMT shit,” Ian began as he placed his hand gingerly on Mickey’s hairline and pressed the saturated cotton ball to the cut on his cheek, “at least I can help you and she can’t say shit about it.”

Mickey hissed when the medicine hit his cut. “Ow! Fuck, man. That hurts.” He tried to turn his head but Ian had a steady grip.

“Oh shut up, you big baby,” Ian teased. “And would you be still? Jesus.”

Mickey just rolled his eyes and let Ian work. “You really miss it, huh?” Mickey asked after a couple minutes.

Ian shrugged as he wet another cotton ball. “Yeah, sometimes. I guess just doing this fucking scam for Paula just brought it all back for me, you know? I didn’t even realize how much until I started with her bullshit.”

“I always hated that I wasn’t around for all that. I would’ve loved to have seen EMT Ian in action. That would’ve been fucking hot.”

“Oh yeah, tell me that again the first time I came home to you covered in puke and blood.”

“As long as you came home to me, I wouldn’t have given a shit what you had on you,” Mickey said with such confidence, Ian was taken aback.

“Thanks, Mick. But hey, at least you did get to see me in my uniform that one time.”

“And you were fucking hot as hell too.”

Ian chuckled as he leaned down to blow on the cut to ease the stinging.

“You know,” Mickey smirked, “when I told you earlier that I wanted you to blow me tonight, this is not quite what I had in mind.”

“You are so cute, Mick,” Ian laughed as he kissed his cheek.

“You don’t have to do this shit, Ian. I’ve had worse places on my dick.”

“Uh, Mick….I really didn’t need to know that.”

Ian looked so disgusted that Mickey couldn’t help but laugh. “Just keeping it real, Gallagher.”

The corner of Mickey’s lips turned up in a crooked smile. God, how Ian loved that smile. He loved everything about Mickey, flaws and all. They were both fucked up, but Ian couldn’t imagine anybody more perfect for him. And now, save for one crazy PO, they could live their lives free from fear, free from judgement, free from anything that threatened to keep them apart in the past. They were partners, they were family. Mickey was his family, his home, his everything.

Ian opened a band aid, took the tabs off and placed it across the cut on Mickey’s cheek. Mickey had worked like hell to fix Ian up when he was beaten and broken down, and Ian was going to make it his life’s mission to do the same for Mickey. He finally had his chance to take care of Mickey the way he had taken care of him all those years.

He soaked another cotton ball and gently placed it on the forehead cut. Mickey hissed again, but instead of teasing him, he just leaned down and kissed the middle of his forehead.

“Thank you,” Mickey said.

Ian dropped his hand from the cut and brought their foreheads together. “No, thank you.”

“For what?” Mickey asked, furrowing his brow.

“For coming home to me. You have no idea how fucking glad I am that you’re here.”

Mickey brought his hands up to frame Ian’s face. “Where else would I be? Wherever you are is home to me, Ian.”

Ian melted at Mickey’s words. To know that Mickey truly felt the same way he did was overwhelming. He knew it, but actually hearing the words was something else entirely.

He loved Mickey with his whole heart, body, and soul. A love he never knew was possible. But now, he knew without a doubt, that it was.


End file.
